Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with lamp assemblies that are used for providing illumination for the vehicle operator, signaling for other vehicle operators and various other functions. The lamp assemblies are pre-assembled into a lamp housing prior to assembly into the vehicle. The lamp assemblies may include other components and circuitry required for lamp operation. Additionally, lamp assemblies may include multiple lamps, or lamps used for multiple features.
The lamp housing is designed to meet packaging requirements specific to the vehicle with which it is used. The lamp housing is intended to be easily mounted in a vehicle during the assembly process. The lamp housing is typically attached to the vehicle at multiple locations to provide support. However, manufacturing variances of the components which the lamp housing attaches to must be accounted for.